OOS 86
Korrinoth 9, the party teleported to Wolis from Bromwich; the bulk of the party is taking a much-needed long rest before moving on toward Eddelton to retrieve Concludion. It occurred between sessions 41 and 42. Transcript Teer: Teer is taking his time as he wanders the streets with Kiono. The day may be long, but he doesn't particularly want to return to the Burnett Estate just yet. Wolis is familiar and lively in the afternoon, an easy distraction from everything going on. Well, almost everything. "Kiono... could I ask you a question?" Kiono: Kiono is very easily distracted in big cities, curious about so many things. What the heck is that thing? What are those people doing to that other thing? Oh man, what is that '''smell'? She sort of jerks back to attention at Teer's question, taking half a second to process he had asked her a question.'' "Um... sure." Teer: Teer is at least pretending to inspect a wooden birdhouse hanging from a stall. He turns it gently in his hands. "How much do you trust in Kitano's judgement of things?" Kiono: Kiono looks at him, processing the question. Her gaze slowly drifts away as she attempts to come up with an answer. Her head drops, her gaze at the ground away from Teer. Finally, she swallows hard and her gaze focuses on her feet, trailing behind Teer now. In a small voice she says, "I don't know." Teer: "Does he usually tell the truth?" Kiono: She shakes her head almost imperceptibly and in that same quiet voice says, "I don't know." Teer: Teer finally looks at her. "I'm... sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It seemed easier for you to talk of him lately." Kiono: She is quiet, twisting the ring on her finger. Her eyebrows are furrowed, thinking hard. She looks up at him, that deep thought evident on her face. "What do you mean?" Teer: "Encountering him used to... trouble you more. You seem less afraid now. But, uh... If you don't wish to talk about him, you don't have to." He moves to another vendor. Very interested in all these things they're selling. Kiono: Kiono continues to spin the ring in a very long silence. Rather suddenly she looks up at Teer and asks at normal volume, "Your definition of bride and my understanding of marriage don't line up." Teer: "W-What?" he asks startled. Kiono: "Or... maybe I just... didn't understand what you meant when you explained it," she says, backpedaling somewhat. "I thought you just... decided to be married. Is there more than that? There isn't time to have a-a... title." Teer: "Ah, well, no. There is a ceremony involved, as far as I'm aware, during which time the wife is referred to as 'the bride'. And before that..." he thinks for a moment. "there's a period called 'engagement' where the couple have decided to be wed, but the ceremony hasn't happened yet." Kiono: "What sort of ceremony? Is there magic involved in the arrangement? To ensure they cannot betray each other, perhaps?" Teer: "I... don't know. I've never attended any weddings," says Teer. "I didn't hear of the elves doing it that way, but I wasn't privy to everything." "Perhaps that would make sense though? If courting is the act of deciding whether to marry, then, engagement is preparing some sort of kissing ritual?" There is an incredible amount of confusion in his voice. Kiono: "Kissing ritual?" She is very confused and curious, but there's also just the hint of horror regarding this suspected element. Teer: Teer brings a thumb and forefinger to his chin. "I... think there's a kiss? There was a magical kiss element in many of Evelynn's books, as a child. Perhaps it's not necessary though." Kiono: Kiono thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "I don't know of any spells that would... There are spells that require contact to cast. Who is doing the kissing?" Kiono thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "I don't know of any spells that would... There are spells that require contact to cast. Who is doing the kissing?" Teer: "The people who are getting married, I think. To each other. And then also any curses they have are removed." Saying it out loud he is suddenly unsure. Kiono: Kiono stares at him. "That seems.... useful, I suppose. Why not just cast Remove Curse? " Teer: "That's not... really the point, I don't think. Marriage is intended as a promise of partnership. Symbolically... erm, legally. Culturally?" Kiono: "Oh, right." A pause. "You mentioned... So courting is deciding whether you wish to make that promise. That's, what, a meeting to discuss the matter? Then preparing the ceremony itself is 'engagement.' Women are called a 'bride' during the ceremony, and then 'wife' after that. What are men called? Are they also called brides and wifessic?" Teer: "Uh, no, a man is referred to as a groom and a husband in Common, though the word is the same in Elvish." "Courting is... more than a single meeting. It's a lot of meetings. I think that's what a date is? No. Wait. That can't be right." Kiono: Kiono stares at him. One question answered, several more made more confusing. "A date is a way to keep track of the days, isn't it?" Teer: "Yes. It's... both. Those words are different in elvish." beat. "A date can refer to a calendar system, or to an activity done together with maybe the intent of one day getting married." he sounds deeply concerned as he says this. Kiono: "You don't sound... Does this bother you?" She rolled a 16 on insight to realize he's having Thoughts and/or Emotions about this. Teer: "Oh, no, I am just... unsure if my answers are correct. I've spent decades just observing people, but it's only the last couple months that I've been part of society." Kiono: Kiono considers this a moment, then says, "Azaria is married, right? Let's ask her." Teer: Teer chuckles. "Sure. Perhaps she would explain things more clearly." Kiono: Kiono smiles, pleased her idea was taken well, and mostly returns to eying goods and observing passersby as they pass them by on the way back to the Burnett estate, content in the knowledge that Azaria definitely had a normal courtship and will be able to answer all of their questions. may continue if you wish, or else starwipe to the estate. Teer: Teer falls back into silence as they walk, seemingly lost in thought. [The stars are wiped.] Category:OOS